The Wedding Reception
by AJ Freas
Summary: The wedding of the century ended and the reception was in full swing. Jacob was ready to leave, until a couple of the guests caught his attention. AU, one shot


**The Wedding Reception**

 **Summary:** The wedding of the century ended and the reception is in full swing. Jacob is ready to leave, until a couple of the guests catch his attention. AU, one shot

 **Xover:** Twilight, HP

 **Genre:** General

 **Characters** : Luna, Jacob, Xeno

* * *

The wedding reception was going strong. The music was playing, the guests were dancing and Jacob was more than ready to go home. He looked around for his father hoping he was ready as well. Billy was sitting at a table, beer in hand, laughing at something his best friend had said.

Sighing, Jacob flopped into the nearest chair and turned his attention to the dance floor. There weren't many couples out there, but one pair caught his attention. Two blondes were dancing together, arms swaying in the air, serene smiles on their faces and the pair were utterly off beat as if moving to a tune only they could hear.

The male was tall, wafer thin and wearing some of the weirdest clothes. The brown jacket wasn't too abnormal if you ignored the fringe along the sleeves, but it was paired with mustard yellow pants and a flowery yellow shirt that had the unfortunate habit of riding up when the man began swaying his arms over his head. His shoulder length blonde hair looked shimmering white as it reflected in the mood lighting. He was at least a head taller than the girl he danced with, if you could honestly call what they were doing dancing.

The girl was petite and slender with long blonde hair that fell down her back in waves of gold. Her dress was a canary yellow that came down almost to her knees. She swayed in sync with the older man and smiled up at him.

Jacob's heart lurched at the look of undisguised love and serenity on her face. He couldn't see her very well since she was continuously moving, but the look was returned by the man. Jacob longed for someone to look at him that way. It was the same look of unconditional love that Emily had on her face when she gazed at Sam.

The shapeshifter tried to look away, but there was just something about the girl. Their movements were hypnotic and he found he didn't want to look away. When the music came to an end, the pair immediately looked his way. Her eyes captured his and the world simply stopped existing for him. There was just her.

The man held her shoulders, whispered something to her and then kissed the top of her hair. Jacob was on his feet instantly and a low growl escaped him unbidden. He didn't mean to growl, but the man was kissing his woman and the wolf within was not happy.

His woman. His? Yes. His. Just like that, just as they kept telling him it would be. It happened. Jacob imprinted on this waif of a girl with long blonde hair and impossibly blue eyes.

The man steered the girl towards him and he smiled. Jacob's hands fisted at his side as he resisted pulling her away from him. Jacob stared blankly. What was happening?

The next song began, still nothing but the three of them existed. Her voice was like a melody, such a sing song, lilting thing with an accent that sung to him. It spoke to his heart, his very soul. "Hullo, Jacob Black."

"I'm Jake."

"I'm Luna. This is Xenophilius Lovegood, my father."

"I..."

"I know."

The girl's father cleared his throat and Jacob finally tore his eyes away from Luna to stare at him. Xenophilius spoke clearly and slowly, enunciating each word so he wasn't mistaken. "Take care of my daughter. She's all I have left in this world."

"Yes, sir." Jacob was stunned and looked back at Luna when her small dainty hand found its way into his. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"I know." It was Xenophilius' turn to say it and mean it, but he followed up with, "I just felt compelled to say it. I believe it is a father's right to worry over his little girl."

Jacob felt a grin tug at him for the first time in months. It had been a long time since his heart felt so light. It was as if Luna understood because she gave his hand a soft squeeze. Jacob never wanted to let her go. Xenophilius once again kissed the top of his daughter's head and before Jacob could remark, the man was gone. The teen was confused over his abrupt departure, but he still had ahold of Luna and that was what mattered. A question came to him and he just simply had to ask, "Are you friends with the Cullen family?"

"No," Luna laughed. It was a tinkling of sound that warmed his heart. "I'm here for you."

"How..."

"I Saw you." Luna said and stepped closer to him, "I heard you." The girl was only inches away from him, "So we came," Her free hand cupped his face, "and now I'm here."

* * *

 **AN:** I admit, this is a super short short and normally would be thrown in with the bunnies, but those bunnies all belong to HP only and this just can't. But if anyone else wants to write this further than what I have be my guest, just let me know so I can enjoy your version!


End file.
